Fuiste el mejor Rey que pudieron pedir
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot que toma lugar durante el capítulo final de K Project, enfocado en los sentimientos que embargan a Munakata Reisi al tener que asesinar a Suoh Mikoto.


El mundo se quedó en silencio por un segundo, mientras la suave nieve caía sobre los cuerpos de ambos reyes; nieve que pronto se volvía color escarlata debido a la tibia sangre que manaba del moribundo cuerpo de Suoh Mikoto.  
Reisi temblaba, sufriendo por el acto atroz que acababa de cometer sabiendo que no existía otro camino, que no tenía otra opción... La alternativa también era la muerte del Rey Rojo, pero implicaba la desaparición de su cuerpo físico. Así que, ¿no era mejor que al menos su cuerpo permaneciera en este mundo, como prueba de su existencia?. O eso era lo que el líder del Scepter 4 quería creer, en un triste intento de consolarse a si mismo, sin éxito alguno.  
Había matado al hombre que amaba con sus manos; el pecho de su igual había servido como funda para la espada que había empuñado orgullosamente en ocasiones pasadas, y esa realidad jamás cambiaría. Sintió como el cuerpo amado le rodeaba con suavidad y dulzura, mientras pronunciaba ronca y débilmente las últimas palabras que llegarían a oídos de los subordinados que le adoraban.  
-No es tiempo de disculparte... -Murmuró el orgulloso Rey Azul cuando el otro terminó de hablar, conteniendo la tristeza y desesperación que le invadían. Sobre todo en aquel momento, no deseaba que el otro le viera sucumbir ante sus sentimientos. No podía permitir que lo último que viese de él fuera su figura patética y doliente.  
-Tienes razón... -respondió el otro con pesadez y debilidad, soltando después una pequeña risa sin alegría. -Gracias. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, momento en el que Munakata finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas que contenían los recuerdos de los momentos vividos juntos: Las ocasiones en que salieron a beber juntos, los enfrentamientos, el tiempo que Mikoto pasó en prisión, sus brazos acogedores, su voz profunda y seductora, la dulce esencia que parecía envolver siempre su cuerpo... y la sonrisa burlona y cálida que él le regalaba cuando se entregaban mutuamente, olvidando su estatus de Reyes... Los cálidos besos que casi le hacían creer que él era amado como ninguno.  
Se mordió los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar, y su corazón se estremeció al darse cuenta de que ya no podría volver a perderse en aquellos dulces y fuertes orbes llenos de amor y lealtad, si bien sabía que el sentimiento que veía ahí reflejado no era dedicado a él, sino al joven que había sido el primer subordinado Suoh Mikoto, y su primer amor: Totsuka. A pesar de eso... el amor que Reisi le profesaba era tan grande, que se contentaba con ser al menos un sustituto, ya que así recibiría de las atenciones del otro, y se le permitiría estar a su lado.  
Hablando sobre privilegios de ser Rey...  
Se dejó caer sobre la nieve color carmesí, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su amado, dejando que las lágrimas bañasen los párpados que se mantendrían cerrados de ahora en adelante.  
Lejos, pudo escuchar las voces de quienes apreciaban al pelirrojo, uniéndose en un juramento que resonaría para la eternidad en su corazón: "No bone! No blood! No ash!"  
-Fuiste el mejor Rey que pudieron pedir. - Murmuró entre sollozos a quien ya no le escuchaba, y en su delirio momentáneo, le pareció escuchar la risa sarcástica del aludido, a lo que sonrió mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo, y sin que nadie lo notase, se unió al cántico de HOMRA, mientras un pedacito de su alma viajaba lejos de él para reunirse en las alturas con el feroz y cálido Mikoto Suoh.

**(¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MORIR MIKOTO-SAN!? ;w; ¡ESO ME DESTROZÓ! ¡AÚN NO SUPERO SU PÉRDIDA! ;w;**  
***canta ~Requiem of Red~ mientras lanza al cielo un puño* Gone! He has gone!**  
**En fin~ No me quedó tan cargado de sentimientos como quería, aunque si sufro ;w; Lo siento ;A;**  
**Si no han visto K Project... perdón por fregarles el final(?))**


End file.
